


Park e Byun no Mundo Fantástico da Disney

by yellowsouls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Disney, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, super fluffy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsouls/pseuds/yellowsouls
Summary: Park Chanyeol é louco pela Disney e finalmente ele tem a oportunidade de ir para a Disneyworld quando um concurso resolve sortear o casal que melhor conseguir encenar algumas das sequências mais românticas das animações do estúdio.Porém Chanyeol está solteiro. Então ele decide pedir ajuda ao melhor amigo, Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Park e Byun no Mundo Fantástico da Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Olá
> 
> Finalmente estou postando minha neném em sua nova casa!  
> Mesmo que esteja fazendo isso pela segunda vez ainda estou nervosa com a recepção que ela terá. Por favor, sejam gentis ^^
> 
> Novamente agradeço a algumas pessoas que foram essenciais para que essa história tenha se transformado de um simples plot a uma fanfic inteira. Todo meu muito obrigada a Emm, Bonnie, Carolzita, Vic e Bren por terem me incentivado durante a escrita, com a betagem e opiniões lindas e sinceras. Ainda devo todos esses K de fic à vocês, meninas <3  
> E vamos de melhores amigos e cenas melosas da Disney?  
> Boa leitura.

_Branca de Neve e os sete anões: Encontro do Príncipe com a Branca de Neve no poço_

_A Dama e o Vagabundo: jantar romântico entre Lady e Trump_

_Up - Altas aventuras: Carl e Ellie na colina adivinhando as formas das nuvens_

_Wall-e: Wall-e e Eve dançando no espaço_

_Enrolados: Rapunzel e Flynn Rider no barco durante o Festival das Lanternas_

Chanyeol olhou para lista e sentiu que aquele era o tão aguardado momento com que tanto sonhou. Ele sentia que aquele concurso foi feito para si, não somente por ser um disneymaniaco, mas porque a lista era composta pelas suas animações favoritas! Então ele decidiu que precisava entrar de qualquer jeito naquela disputa. E já sabia com quem contar. 

✨ 🏰 ✨ 

Park Chanyeol, 23 anos, graduando do curso de licenciatura em música e completamente louco pelo estúdio de animações Disney. Ele não pode evitar ser o que era porque desde que estava na barriga da mãe ouvia a trilha sonora dos principais filmes que, segundo a própria senhora Park, era a única coisa que acalmava o filho quando ficava chutando como quem estava tentando dizer "Ei, me tirem daqui!". Portanto, não era de se estranhar que ao entrar no quarto do rapaz se encontrasse uma bela coleção de DVDs, Funko Pops e o seu principal xodó que eram as camisas com estampas variadas dos desenhos Disney. 

Claro que Chanyeol possuía outros interesses, na verdade muitos interesses como séries, livros e seu melhor amigo Byun Baekhyun. Ok, sendo bem sincero consigo mesmo, o que sentia por Baekhyun era bem mais que interesse na amizade que eles mantinham desde os 5 anos de idade quando os Byuns se mudaram para a casa ao lado. 

Chanyeol lembrava até hoje daquela tarde em que ele estava mais uma vez assistindo a cena de Branca de Neve dançando com os anões depois de um delicioso jantar preparado pela princesa quando ouviu um barulho de caminhão que estava atrapalhando o áudio da sua televisão. Ele tentou aumentar o volume, porém como o veículo insistia em ser estrondoso, resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo e se deparou com uma mudança. Ao lado do caminhão abarrotado de móveis estava um carro de onde dois adultos saíram junto com um garoto que parecia ter a sua idade e uma garota um pouco maior que si. 

Sua curiosidade foi tanta que pela primeira vez ele se viu mais interessado no que acontecia na casa ao lado do que no desenho que tanto amava. Porém quando estava prestes a voltar seu olhar para a televisão ele reparou que estava sendo observado de volta pelo garoto que deu um sorriso e fez Chanyeol sorrir de volta. 

— Mamãe, posso ir falar com ele? — Baekhyun falou, apontando para a janela onde um garotinho de bochecha cheinhas e orelhas grandes estava olhando. 

— Hm? Ah, sim, pode sim, Baek. Mas rapidinho, tá bom meu amor? Porque daqui a pouco vamos precisar de todos reunidos para organizar essa bagunça. 

Baekhyun não esperou nem meio segundo e saiu correndo, pulando a pequena cerca que separava as duas casas e com uma rapidez de impressionar subiu a escadinha que levava a varanda onde Chanyeol o olhava pela janela. 

— Oi! Eu me chamo Baekhyun. Qual é o seu nome? Ei, o que você está assistindo? — O garoto se mostrou rápido também na fala, deixando o pequeno Chanyeol um pouco confuso. 

— Ah... Meu nome é Chanyeol. — Ele respondeu, olhando logo em seguida para trás onde estava a televisão e se perguntando se deveria dizer que estava assistindo a Branca de Neve, sua princesa favorita. 

— Mas o que você está assistindo? — Baekhyun voltou a perguntar. 

— Branca... Branca de Neve. 

— Legal! Minha irmã também gosta desse filme e já me fez assistir ele muuuuuitas vezes! Posso ver com você? 

Chanyeol sorriu largo ao ouvir o pedido e correu para a porta dando permissão para que o novo vizinho entrasse na sua casa e também, ao longo de poucos semanas, entrasse no seu fantástico mundo que era habituado por todos os personagens da Disney. 

As semanas viraram meses, os meses em anos e quanto mais e mais animações eram lançadas pelo estúdio, mais e mais a amizade de Chanyeol e Baekhyun se fortaleceu. Tanto que além de tudo que envolvia Disney, séries e livros Chanyeol facilmente listava Baekhyun nas coisas que mais amava na vida e tudo que envolvia o amigo era de seu maior interesse. 

✨ 🏰 ✨ 

— Chanyeol, você tá falando sério? 

— Baek, você acha que eu ia brincar com esse tipo de coisa? 

Ok, a pergunta fora claramente retórica, mas Baekhyun tinha que faze-la porque o amigo só podia estar doido. Ou então ele devia estar sob o efeito da poção Felix Felicis e, tal como o Harry com aquele jeito meio de porre sob efeito da poção em Príncipe Mestiço, devia estar sentindo que a sorte estava ao seu lado pra tentar algo do tipo. 

— Eu sei que não, mas precisava perguntar. E como você pretende fazer isso? Porque deixa eu ver se entendi, essa page do instagram... 

— A maior page da Disney no instagram, vale ressaltar! — Chanyeol disse, cortando o amigo para enfatizar. 

— Certo... — Baekhyun continuou — A maior page da Disney no instagram, para comemorar sabe-se lá Deus quantos trocentos seguidores que eles tem, está sorteando uma viagem para um casal com tudo pago pra Disneyworld se eles conseguirem refazer de forma criativa e única essas cenas românticas aqui listadas. 

— Isso aí. — Chanyeol respondeu, cheio de expectativas.

— E aí você... — Baekhyun apontou para o melhor amigo — Quer que eu... — Baekhyun apontou para si mesmo — ...ajude nisso, a fazer todas essas cenas românticas para que você — voltou a apontar para o amigo — vá para a Disney. 

— Isso. Na verdade, para que nós dois possamos ir pra Disney. — Chanyeol respondeu, mas dessa vez com um sorriso gigante no rosto. 

— Desculpa, mas acho que não vai dar, Chanyeol. 

— O quê? 

— É. Não vai dar. — Baekhyun estava hesitante por dentro, mas por fora procurava demonstrar que estava tranquilo dando aquela resposta. 

— Mas... 

— Desculpa, Yeollie, mas é que... 

— Por que não? — Chanyeol não pode evitar de perguntar isso com a voz começando a ficar embargada pelo choro. E Baekhyun, que estava com a cabeça baixa porque não tinha coragem de dizer não para o amigo olhando na cara dele, não percebeu o rosto do amigo começar a ficar triste, só se dando conta na hora que ouviu um soluço e soube que tinha feito besteira. 

— Chanyeol, por favor não chora. Você vai ter outras oportunidades... A gente vai ter outras oportunidades de juntos tentar ir pra lá. 

— Então... Por quê?... Por que não tentar a-a-a-gora? — Chanyeol mal conseguia falar porque podia parecer jogo sujo, mas ele era alguém de uma sensibilidade sem tamanho. — Eu tô te pedindo porque eu sei... Eu pensei na verdade que você me ajudaria... 

— Yeollie, ei. Olha pra mim, vai. — Baekhyun se aproximou do garoto grande e levando a mão ao rosto dele começou a levantá-lo, aproveitando pra fazer um afago nas bochechas que ainda continuavam cheinhas. — Puxa vida, olha esses olhos enormes e agora começando a ficar vermelhos — Chanyeol, mesmo com o rosto levantado, estava olhando para o outro lado e com algumas lágrimas caindo. Baekhyun não aguentou aquilo. 

— Tudo bem, vamos fazer. Se for pra te fazer feliz, eu faço. Mas não vale mais chorar porque você sabe que não aguento te ver assim. 

Chanyeol mal teve tempo de processar a resposta positiva antes de se jogar em cima do melhor amigo, lhe abraçando forte como nunca. 

— Obrigado, Baek! Obrigado mesmo! A gente vai ganhar, tenho certeza e ai juntos vamos para o melhor lugar no mundo! — o grandão disse sorrindo e Baekhyun tinha lá seus motivos para não querer aceitar, mas tudo valia a pena pra deixar aquele cara gigante com um sorriso lindo no rosto. 

✨🏰✨ 

Byun Baekhyun, 24 anos, recém formado em moda, louco por doces de morango, sempre com livros de todos os tipos na cabeceira da sua cama e completamente apaixonado pelo melhor amigo Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun sempre foi do tipo extrovertido, brincalhão e que deu cabelos brancos cedo demais para os pais porque não parava de aprontar. Menos quanto estava com o filho único dos Park porque parecia que o menino deles conseguia deixar o Byun mais calmo. 

Baekhyun até que tentava arrastar Chanyeol junto consigo para brincar, aprontar pela vizinhança, mas se o mais novo pedia para que ficassem em casa vendo algum filme ou ainda brincando no quintal o pequeno não resistia e cedia. 

E essa mania de ceder aos pedidos de Chanyeol perdurou até os dias atuais. Porém, diferente daquela época, hoje Baekhyun passou a entender que cedia e ainda cede porque nada mais no mundo lhe fazia feliz do que ver seu Chanyeol feliz. E depois ele também entenderia que isso tinha nome. 

A paixão cresceu devagar, foi florescendo de maneira branda como o próprio Park, mas cheia de vida e avassaladora como o próprio Baekhyun. Foi inevitável, Chanyeol era lindo e tinha o coração mais puro que Baekhyun conhecia e tudo que ele desejava era guardar essa preciosidade de todo o mal porque nada mais lhe doía do que ver seu menino triste ou machucado por algo. 

Foi por causa da sua paixão que ele se recusou inicialmente a aceitar a ideia mirabolante de Chanyeol em fazer parte daquele concurso. Seria demais para seu próprio coração fazer tudo aquilo e ainda se segurar para no final não beijar aquela boca cheinha que com certeza era boa de se morder todinha. 

Mas foi por causa também da sua paixão e por não aceitar ter feito o melhor amigo chorar que aceitou ajudar ele a realizar o seu sonho, mesmo que para isso ele tivesse certeza que vá sofrer um ataque cardíaco antes de terminarem de realizar a cenas da lista do concurso. 

✨ 🏰 ✨ 

_Um dia (Um dia)_

_Eu serei feliz_

_Sonhando (Sonhando)_

_Assim (Assim)_

_Primeira etapa: Branca de Neve e os sete anões: Encontro do Príncipe com a Branca de Neve no_ _poço_

— Você acha que a gente precisa de um poço? — Chanyeol perguntou olhando atentamente para o primeiro item da lista de cenas românticas que iram ter que fazer. 

— Acho que não... Não sei. Me diz você, Chanyeol. É o seu filme favorito, sua princesa favorita, como você quer fazer isso? — Baekhyun respondeu olhando para o amigo. 

— Eu não sei... Agora que a euforia de você ter aceitado essa loucura comigo passou estou com medo de não ser tão criativo assim. Ou no mínimo bom... 

O tom que Chanyeol usou foi como se eles já tivessem levado uma resposta negativa do concurso e não pudessem mais tentar o tão almejado prêmio. E Baekhyun começou a pensar no que fazer a respeito, se o amigo não tinha por hora uma ideia ele tinha então que pensar em algo já que aceitou fazer parte daquilo.

O mês era Janeiro quando o concurso foi anunciado e iria durar 5 meses, sendo cada etapa a ser realizada nos meses seguintes – fevereiro, março, abril, maio e junho. O resultado sairia na primeira semana de julho. Cada etapa seria composta a partir de cada cena da lista previamente dada pela page no seu perfil do instagram. A ideia era que os participantes tivessem bastante tempo para realizar as cenas de forma criativa e original. 

A primeira cena era a primeira vez que Branca de Neve se encontra com o príncipe no poço enquanto canta a música "Sonhando Assim". Era uma das músicas favoritas de Chanyeol, ele vivia cantarolando ela sem ao menos perceber e quando finalmente se tocou que iria precisar encenar esta cena começou a achar que aquilo foi uma péssima ideia. 

— Baekkie... Não consigo pensar em nada. — Chanyeol falou já começando a ficar chateado com a falta de ideias. 

— Chanyeol, hoje ainda é dia 2 de fevereiro, temos o resto do mês pela frente. Relaxa, sim? 

— Eu sei, mas... 

— Nada de mas. Você me fez ficar aflito com o seu choro pra que eu fizesse parte disso pra nada? De jeito nenhum. Continua assistindo ao filme enquanto que eu continuo procurando aqui no tumblr alguma ideia. — Baekhyun estava tentando manter a animação do amigo em alta porque se Chanyeol começasse a achar que não iria dar certo poderia acabar desistindo e Baekhyun não podia deixar que ele ficasse assim. 

— Você não tinha que ir trabalhar? 

— Estou com horas extras acumuladas e resolvi tirar algumas hoje. Por quê? Você tá querendo se livrar de mim, hein? — Baekhyun perguntou, se aproximando do amigo com as mãos levantadas, como se estivesse prestes a atacar ele. 

— Quê? Claro que não! Eu só me preocupo e não quero um amigo desempregado — Chanyeol falou, começando a se esquivar porque sabia que Baekhyun estava realmente prestes a lhe dar um ataque. Um de cócegas na verdade.

Baekhyun deu um sorriso de lado e fez que ia se afastar e assim que percebeu que Chanyeol abaixou a guarda atacou o maior com cócegas na cintura onde sabia ser um local sensível do amigo. Enquanto Baekhyun estava por cima ainda lhe fazendo rir, acabou percebendo o quanto faria qualquer coisa para que nunca Chanyeol ficasse mal. Ele parou de mexer na cintura do Park e acabou soltando a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. 

— Você fica lindo sorrindo. 

Chanyeol, que até aquele momento não tinha reparado no olhar bobo do melhor amigo, parou de rir e ficou olhando para ele sem reação alguma. 

Não que eles não fossem carinhosos um com o outro. Na verdade, eles eram carinhosos até demais, principalmente Baekhyun que não conseguia ter as mãos longe de Chanyeol e sempre estava fazendo um carinho que o maior aceitava de muito bom agrado. Mas se gestos vinham em boa quantidade, as palavras faltavam na hora de expressar o que sentiam, principalmente o sentimento romântico que nutriam um pelo outro.

— Ah... É... — Chanyeol começou falando sem jeito algum. — Eu... você também fica lindo sorrindo, Baek. — Ele disse, tendo a certeza que seria certo retribuir o elogio fazendo outro elogio ao melhor amigo. 

Baekhyun apenas sorriu, afagou a bochecha de Chanyeol e saiu da cama. 

— Ok, grandão, hora de voltar ao trabalho. As passagens para a sua tão sonhada viagem não serão conquistadas se ficarmos aqui. — Baekhyun sentenciou numa clara tentativa de quebrar o clima um tanto estranho, porém muito gostoso que aqueceu seu coração, que se criou no quarto de Chanyeol. 

— Ok, mas ainda precisamos de uma ideia! 

— 

A ideia veio dois dias depois graças a Sehun, amigo do trabalho de Baekhyun. 

Eles estavam na pausa para o café, entre uma reunião e outra para decidir as próximas peças da nova coleção de uma marca. Sehun, ao ouvir o relato do Byun sobre o tal concurso falou sobre o sítio que o marido Kyungsoo possuía a alguns quilômetros de distância de Seul. 

— Desde quando o Kyungsoo tem um sítio? — Um risonho Baekhyun perguntou. 

— Desde o final do ano passado. O sonho dele era na verdade uma fazenda, dá pra acreditar? Ele, um ator nacionalmente conhecido rodeado de hortaliças, galinhas e todo o resto? — Sehun falou também rindo. — Mas não tinha como, são muitos hectares e um único Kyungsoo pra cuidar, daí ele começou a pesquisar locais menores e encontrou um sítio. Tem uma casa, tem um pomar, uma mini horta de temperos que ele começou a fazer e, para a sua salvação, um poço. O mais engraçado é que ele lembra o poço que tem no filme da Branca de Neve, todo velhinho. 

Perfeito! Era tudo que Baekhyun precisava ouvir para que finalmente pudessem encenar a primeira sequência romântica da lista. 

— 

Decidiram gravar o vídeo no sítio de Kyungsoo no final de semana, alguns dias após Baekhyun falar com Sehun.

Enquanto estavam indo para lá em companhia de Sehun, Chanyeol e Baekhyun decidiram que não iriam fazer nada mirabolante. Se a ideia era encenar aquelas sequências, então eles iriam fazer tal como elas eram.

Quando chegaram ao local Chanyeol só faltou morrer do coração ao ver que o poço era realmente muito parecido com o da sua animação favorita e como um bom exagerado que ele era quando estava contente com algo, saiu correndo e literalmente abraçou o poço sorrindo feito um bobo. Baekhyun não perdeu a deixa e fotografou o momento porque ele pretendia fazer uma espécie de making of. 

— Olá, pelo visto meu poço vai servir para a cena. — Kyungsoo, que se aproximava dos três, falou. 

— Oi, amor! E sim, vai servir sim. — Sehun respondeu, em seguida dando um selinho no marido. 

— Bom, e como vão fazer a tal cena? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto cumprimentava Chanyeol e Baekhyun com uma breve reverência. Eles retribuíram e logo depois de ouvirem o que o ator perguntou Baekhyun respondeu.

— A cena é basicamente a Branca de Neve cantando e o príncipe aparecendo, completando a letra da música junto com ela. Pelo menos Chanyeol e eu resolvemos fazer assim, que foi exatamente o pedido do concurso. 

— Eu vou gravar tudo com eles só dublando a música e depois eles irão cantar e eu vou editar o vídeo. — Sehun completou a fala de Byun. 

Assim organizado, eles foram se arrumar. Ficou decidido que Chanyeol Faria a Branca de Neve e para isso ele separou uma roupa bem levinha, camisa de manga curta na cor bege e um macacão na cor marrom claro, como fazendo alusão às roupas simples que a princesa usava na animação. Baekhyun, no papel de príncipe, ajeitou uma camisa de mangas compridas na cor branca, uma calça azul marinho e uma boina na mesma cor, lembrando as roupas do personagem. 

Sehun estava pensando em quantas tomadas eles iriam acabar tendo que fazer até que ficasse perfeito. Contudo, sua preocupação logo foi por dissipada quando na terceira tomada (sendo a primeira estragada porque Chanyeol riu e a segunda porque Baekhyun foi quem começou a gargalhar) as coisas simplesmente... Fluíram. 

Sehun não era besta. Na verdade ele não falava nada, mas já tinha percebido como aqueles dois se gostavam de uma maneira totalmente pura e única. Baekhyun olhava para Chanyeol como se pudesse enfrentar o mundo por ele, e Chanyeol olhava para Baekhyun como se nada mais importasse além do amigo. Sehun sabia, e por isso não ficou surpreso quando na terceira tentativa deu certo porque eram apenas eles dois ali cantando um para o outro enquanto sonhavam encontrar alguém que na verdade já possuíam. 

Um dia (um dia) 

Eu serei feliz 

Sonhando (sonhando) 

Assim (assim) 

Aquele (aquele) 

Com quem eu sonhei 

Eu quero (eu quero) 

Pra mim (pra mim) 

Um dia (um dia) 

Eu serei feliz 

Sonhando (sonhando) 

Assim.. 

E quando Chanyeol chegou nesta parte, Baekhyun surgiu e parou ao seu lado cantando junto a palavra "Assim", porém em vez de Chanyeol se afastar e sair correndo como Branca de Neve faz na animação, ele continuou ali. Baekhyun então pegou na sua mão e, olhando nos olhos dele, continuou a cantar. 

Ouça, eu lhe peço, 

O que eu quero dizer 

Esta canção que eu canto 

É só para você 

O amor compôs o tema 

E o poema vem de você 

Sinto que algum dia 

Esta canção que eu fiz 

Venha fazer o nosso 

Destino muito feliz 

Sehun gravou tudo com um sorriso enorme no rosto e olhando para o marido que estava ao seu lado acompanhando tudo eles mentalmente concordaram que aqueles dois estavam sim completamente caindo de amores um pelo outro. 

— 

— Chanyeollie... 

— Oi

— Por que você não correu na hora que eu cheguei perto de você no poço?

— Porque sempre achei a Branca de Neve uma boba nessa hora. 

— Como assim? 

— O futuro amor da vida dela ali, se declarando para ela e ela resolve correr? Eu resolvi ficar e ouvir a declaração, como sempre achei que devia ser feito. 

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Aquilo tinha dito outro sentido ou era apenas a sua mente brincando consigo? Chanyeol também não podia estar... Ou podia? 

_Caramba_ , o Byun pensou enquanto o seu coração estava para sair da boca e sua mente estava pensando em mil possibilidades. 

— Baekhyunnnie... 

— Sim? 

— E também eu fiquei porque não tinha um castelo para onde correr. Era enfrentar o príncipe ou enfrentar o príncipe. — Chanyeol deu uma risadinha. 

Baekhyun riu mais abertamente, mas pensou em como gostaria que se um dia tomasse coragem de se confessar que não houvesse como Chanyeol, o seu príncipe, escapar. 

✨🏰 ✨ 

_Lado a lado com o seu amado_

_Você encontrará encantamento aqui_

_Esta noite tecerá seu feitiço mágico_

_Quando aquele que você ama estiver próximo_

_Segunda etapa: A Dama e o Vagabundo: jantar romântico entre Lady e Trump_

Chanyeol estava feliz, tão feliz que ele sentia que podia explodir de tão cheio que ele estava com aquele sentimento. Eles passaram na primeira fase e ainda parecia um sonho doido que estava tendo, porém estava tão bom que não queria nunca mais acordar. 

Assim que terminaram a filmagem da cena de Branca de Neve, Sehun fez a edição e na semana seguinte eles enviaram. No dia 1° de março saiu a lista de vencedores da primeira etapa e eles estavam entre os ganhadores. 

Como o concurso exigia que os concorrentes não somente enviassem para o e-mail da page o vídeo, mas também postassem nos perfis pessoais o que eles tinham feito com as devidas hashtags, Chanyeol e Baekhyun acabaram chamando atenção e ganharam muitos likes e comentários lindos onde todos estavam torcendo pelo casal. 

Ok, não casal. Mas eles bem que mentiam bem, fora o fato de que estavam passando sim por um casal, porque depois daquele dia no sítio de Kyungsoo, eles - se isso fosse possível - ficaram mais grudados ainda. 

Baekhyun deixou de lado todos os questionamentos possíveis sobre seus sentimentos com relação a Chanyeol e resolveu que iria se confessar. Quando e como ele não sabia bem, mas conforme o concurso ia acontecendo ele pensaria numa ideia que faria com que finalmente o garoto mais lindo do mundo fosse seu garoto mais lindo mundo. E ele queria ser todo do amigo, não somente na amizade o qual o Park já o tinha complemente, mas de forma romântica também. 

Enquanto isso Chanyeol estava tão entregue a Baekhyun que finalmente teve certeza do que vinha sentindo a algum tempo. Não, na verdade a vida toda sentia aquilo, mas ele nunca soube como dar um nome. Ele sempre amou Baekhyun, mas quando aquele amor passou do nível de amizade para o lado romântico ele nunca soube. Chanyeol sempre foi meio carente, meio manhoso, meio fofo demais para o próprio bem e Baekhyun sempre supriu sua carência com carinhos, abraços apertados sem motivo algum e muita, mas muita atenção. Chanyeol se sentia grato pelo amigo que tinha e por isso agora, por mais que não soubesse como lidar com esse sentimento recém descoberto, ele pretendia só continuar aproveitando todo aquele carinho que vinha recebendo em doses extras e depois pensar no que fazer. 

Não que Chanyeol tivesse medo de tentar algo com Baekhyun, na verdade uma vez ou outra pensou na possibilidade... Mas o problema era que ele não podia imaginar a dor que seria se um dia perdesse o amigo, principalmente se fosse perder ele porque não deram certo como casal. Então ele ficava entre pensar que seria muito bom e pensar que talvez se viesse a dar errado as coisas não voltassem a ser como antes. 

E entre ter o Baekhyun somente como amigo e de jeito nenhum, era clara a opção de Chanyeol.

— 

— Essa vai ser uma fase deliciosa! — Baekhyun disse com uma empolgação sem igual. 

— Você não se aguenta com algo que envolve comida, não é mesmo? — Chanyeol, que sabia da devoção por comida que o amigo possuía, provocou rindo logo em seguida. 

— Se você quer saber só aceitei participar desse concurso porque eu pensei que não podia desperdiçar comer um belo prato de macarrão com almôndegas. 

Chanyeol ficou calado, rindo fraquinho, porque apesar de saber que era pura brincadeira ele ainda não tinha esquecido da recusa que Baekhyun fez inicialmente. Claro que era uma grande bobagem, mas o maior ainda gostaria de saber porque Baekhyun se recusou para somente depois aceitar. 

— Ei... Grandão... Olha pra mim. Você sabe que também eu não podia recusar porque comer ao seu lado, independente do prato, é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer. — Baekhyun se certificou de afirmar aquilo, porque estranhamente se incomodou com o silêncio repentino dele. 

— Eu sei. Claro que eu sei. — Chanyeol respondeu, logo depois encostando a cabeça no ombro do melhor amigo para receber o carinho gostoso dele. 

— 

Para a segunda etapa eles resolveram fazer a cena no quintal da casa dos Park. Chanyeol já não morava com os pais desde que entrou na faculdade e resolveu morar mais próximo do campus, mas sempre dava uma passada por lá ficando algumas noites e finais de semana. Assim, ocorrida a primeira semana de março a onde Chanyeol estava muito ocupado com provas e trabalhos e Baekhyun arrancando os cabelos por causa de um projeto no escritório de moda, eles finalmente sentaram e resolveram que seria no quintal dos pais de Chanyeol onde eles fariam a cena da segunda etapa. 

O local era perfeito porque além de ser um espaço cheio de memórias para os dois, onde eles passaram boa parte da infância e alguns momentos da adolescência, os pais de Chanyeol sempre cuidaram bem do local e a noite eles acendiam pequenas luminárias que dava um charme sem igual ao espaço. 

— Vai ser ótimo! Com certeza já estamos na terceira etapa. — Um confiante Baekhyun comentou enquanto um Chanyeol totalmente confuso com os tipos de molho que estavam a sua frente na prateleira apenas balançava a cabeça. 

— Que tipo de molho eu levo? Eu nunca fiz almôndegas, Baekhyun... vou ligar para minha mãe e perguntar. 

— Acho melhor. Se você que sabe cozinhar não sabe que molho pré-pronto levar, imagina eu. 

Enquanto Chanyeol fazia a ligação para a mãe, Baekhyun reparava em Chanyeol. Ele era lindo e não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. E também era o cara mais meigo que conhecia, e o mais gentil e o mais tudo que havia de bom no mundo. Ele provavelmente estava olhando para ele com um sorrisinho besta no rosto, mas não ligava porque desde que aceitou fazer parte do concurso o maior encontrava-se mais feliz e também estavam mais próximos e Baekhyun não aguentava mais tanta proximidade sem confessar o quanto sentia-se apaixonado. 

— Então, ela falou que vai me ajudar a fazer um molho de verdade e não um pré-pronto, e pra fazer esse tal molho a gente precisa levar uns tomates e... Baekhyun? Baek? — Chanyeol começou a chamar o amigo que parecia meio nas nuvens. 

— Hã? Oi, fala, tô te ouvindo. Molho de verdade, certo. Vamos lá pegar os tomates e... O que mais mesmo?

— 

Chegaram na casa dos Park, preparam o tal "molho de verdade" com tomates frescos, as almôndegas e o macarrão deixando o prato pronto para ser servido na hora de gravar. Logo em seguida subiram para se arrumarem, Chanyeol escolheu uma camisa azul bebê, calça jeans, deixou os cachinhos bem mais soltos que o normal e fechou o look com um cachecol azul escuro que Baekhyun trouxe porque estava começando a esfriar e ele queria que o Park ficasse bem quentinho. Já Baekhyun estava com uma camisa preta, um casaco cinza por cima, calça de lavagem escura e os cabelos lisos meio bagunçados de propósito. Eles novamente estavam fazendo alusão aos personagens seguindo a paleta de cores que possuíam. 

Sehun chegou minutos depois que Chanyeol e Baekhyun desceram. Arrumaram uma mesa no quintal colocando um pano quadriculado por cima, uma vela, um pequeno vaso com uma flor e um grande prato de macarrão com almôndegas. 

Chanyeol e Baekhyun sentaram nas cadeiras dispostas uma do lado da outra e, meio risonhos por causa de um comentário que o senhor Park fez (“Cresceram, mas ainda são como dois filhotes”), se surpreenderam quando Kyungsoo saiu para o quintal tocando uma pequena viola e começando a cantar. 

Oh esta é a noite 

É a mais linda noite 

E nós a chamamos de "bella notte" 

Olhe para os céus, eles tem estrelas nos olhos 

Oh essa adorável bella notte 

Neste momento, quando Kyungsoo cantou sobre “estrelas nos olhos”, a senhora Park ligou o interruptor fazendo com que as pequenas luminárias acendessem e Chanyeol e Baekhyun olharam um para outro sorrindo. 

Lado a lado com o seu amado 

Você encontrará encantamento aqui 

Esta noite tecerá seu feitiço mágico 

Quando aquele que você ama estiver próximo 

Baekhyun percebendo que estavam perdendo o momento para comerem parte do prato preparado para a ocasião pegou um garfo e empurrou algumas almôndegas para Chanyeol. E este abriu um sorriso maior ainda porque Chanyeol amava almôndegas e Baekhyun sabia disso. 

Oh esta é a noite

E o paraíso está em paz 

Nesta adorável bella notte

Kyungsoo continuou a tocar a melodia na viola enquanto Baekhyun e Chanyeol continuavam comendo um pouco do prato.

Terminaram com o sinal de Sehun que estava bem contente porque a filmagem dera certo logo na primeira vez, o que Baekhyun achou maravilhoso porque eles estavam do lado de fora e aquele prato não merecia ser comido frio. Por isso assim que Sehun deu ok ele tratou de começar a comer junto com Chanyeol, com uma vez ou outra levando uma almôndega até a boca do maior.

— 

Com todos no quintal comendo macarrão com almôndegas iniciou-se uma conversa animada com alguns elogios sendo direcionados a Kyungsoo que resolveu aparecer para fazer uma surpresa com a sua viola assim que Sehun contou que iria para a casa dos Park fazer uma nova gravação.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol estavam ainda na mesa posta para o vídeo e o Byun aproveitou o momento em que os pais do maior e o casal de amigos estavam entretidos conversando para brincar um pouco com o amigo. Como ele estava dando de comer para Chanyeol, aproximou o garfo e quando ele abriu a boca para receber a comida Baekhyun afastou o garfo para perto de si e Chanyeol se aproximou. Os rostos ficaram tão, mas tão próximos... Baekhyun, num momento de impulso, chegou mais perto encostando o seu nariz com o nariz do melhor amigo lhe dando um beijo de esquimó. 

— Baek... — Chanyeol estava com os olhos fechados, meio vermelho de vergonha principalmente porque eles não estavam sozinhos, mesmo que os seus pais, Sehun e Kyungsoo não estivessem de fato reparando nos dois. 

— Fala, grandão. — Byun respondeu olhando para aquele garoto que não tinha ideia de como estava deixando seu coração disparado. 

— Obrigado. 

— Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, não é? Até fingir ser um casal e participar de um concurso que vai te levar pra Disney. 

— Eu sei.

Ambos estavam tão mergulhados naquela bolha de amor e carinho que não repararam que a senhora Park estava sim de olho nos dois.

✨🏰✨

_A vida de casados de Carl e Ellie_

_Terceira etapa: Up - Altas aventuras: Carl e Ellie na colina adivinhando as formas das nuvens_

Chanyeol era uma manteiga derretida. Baekhyun e ele estavam assistindo a Up - Altas aventuras e o maior estava chorando copiosamente com a cena que Ellie descobre que não pode ter bebês. Os dois passaram para a terceira fase e mais uma vez ganharam muitos likes e comentários positivos na postagem do vídeo que fizeram em seus instagrans. Graças a isso eles resolveram reassistir ao filme que representava a terceira etapa para ter uma ideia de como fariam. 

— Isso... É... Tão... Injusto. — Chanyeol estava soluçando e quanto mais tentava falar mais soluços saiam. 

— E pensar que isso ocorre com tantos casais por aí. 

— Só não entendo porque eles não adotaram, eles podiam ter adotado não podiam? 

— Podiam, eu acho. Mas talvez eles não quisessem. De qualquer maneira é tão triste. E no final o seu Frederiksen fica só. — Baekhyun começou a ficar com os olhos marejados. 

Chanyeol pausou o filme que eles estavam vendo pelo notebook e virou para Baekhyun com os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas. 

— Baekhyun, eu não quero ficar só como o seu Frederiksen. Eu quero morrer bem velhinho sim, mas com alguém do meu lado. — E mais soluços vinham um atrás do outro. 

— Eu não vou deixar você morrer só, vou estar sempre do seu lado, Chanyeollie. Pode acreditar. — Baekhyun falou ao pé do ouvido do Park quando abraçou o maior para lhe confortar. 

— 

O rio Cheonggyecheon, que passava pelo centro de Seul, era um local lindo de se visitar e foi escolhido para encenarem a sequência de Carl e Ellie adivinhando os formatos das nuvens. 

Chanyeol amava passear por ali e resolveu unir o útil ao agradável e fazer a filmagem para a terceira etapa lá. Ainda não acreditava que chegou no meio do concurso e estava recebendo apoio de algumas pessoas na internet. Claro que Baekhyun e ele leram um ou outro comentário maldoso, mas nada que deixassem eles realmente chateados. Receber hate era algo que não estavam acostumados, mas nem por isso iam se deixar abalar principalmente porque pessoas assim já sofrem o bastante por apenas não terem mais o que fazer além de querer o mal dos outros. 

Depois de comunicar a Baekhyun que desejava o rio revitalizado do centro da cidade como palco da próxima encenação, ele pensou em preparar uma cesta de piquenique com alguns sanduíches e doces de morango. Ele já havia agradecido algumas vezes o menor por estar fazendo aquilo por ele, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que não era o suficiente. Quando se tratava de Baekhyun nada era demais. Pensando nisso resolveu fazer alguns doces da fruta favorita do melhor amigo e levar no dia seguinte quando fossem fazer a gravação. 

— O que está fazendo, meu bem? — A senhora Park perguntou. Chanyeol estava passando o dia na casa dos pais e aproveitou para começar a organizar as comidas que iria levar. 

— Uma espécie de mini torta que eu aprendi a fazer para levar amanhã para o Baekhyun. — Chanyeol respondeu e não segurou o sorriso que desprendeu nos lábios ao lembrar do Byun. E a senhora Park percebeu aquilo. 

— Filho? 

— Sim? — Chanyeol respondeu sem tirar os olhos do doce. 

— Você gosta do Baekhyun, não gosta? 

Chanyeol estagnou. Acabou até por prender um pouco a respiração. Puxa vida, não estava preparado para admitir aquilo para o amigo, quem dirá para a sua mãe que estava ali fazendo uma pergunta óbvia. 

— Eu... Eu... É... Como assim, mãe? 

— Tudo bem. Não precisa responder se não se sente confortável com isso, mas quero que saiba que faço muito gosto do Baekhyun. Eu sei que ele também gosta do meu menino e trata você como merece. — A mãe de Chanyeol falou, fazendo um breve carinho nos cabelos do filho e logo em seguida se retirando para a sala. 

Chanyeol continuou parado, mas depois de um tempo deu um sorriso. 

" _Como assim o Baekhyun... O Baekhyun gosta de mim?_ " 

— 

— Dessa vez não tem música, então o que exatamente vocês pretendem fazer? — Sehun perguntou enquanto dava uma olhada na câmera e começava a ajeitar detalhes técnicos para que a luz natural não ficassem ruim. 

— Não pensamos bem no que vamos fazer porque no filme é exatamente isso, eles olhando para as nuvens e contando animais e logo depois bebês. — Chanyeol respondeu. 

— Ah que lindo seria se vocês começassem a ver bebês no céu. — Sehun soltou o comentário porque estava sozinho com Chanyeol e tinha que aproveitar a chance para ver a reação dele quanto a isso. Queria confirmar uma coisa. 

— Contar bebês? Mas a gente não pode ter bebês! A gente poderia adotar, claro, mas... — Chanyeol interrompeu a própria fala ao perceber o que estava falando. 

Sehun começou a rir. Não precisava de mais nada para confirmar que era bem claro que o Park correspondia ao sentimento do amigo. 

— Ok. Tá tudo bem, Chanyeol. Sendo adotado ou não vou adorar ser tio de um filho de vocês. — E voltou a gargalhar. 

Chanyeol começou a ficar vermelho como um tomate. Puxa vida onde estava Baekhyun para que eles começassem a filmar logo de uma vez? 

— Sehun, para, por favor. E a onde que o Baekhyun está? Ele não vinha com você? 

— Já parei. E não, ele ficou no escritório resolvendo uma coisa com um modelo. — Sehun respondeu e logo depois deu de ombros. 

Chanyeol ficou calado e começou a pensar que Baekhyun passou quase aquele mês todo com um tal modelo da agência resolvendo coisas pendentes sobre um desfile que eles iam promover. 

Coisa pequena, nada demais, mas como Baekhyun ficou responsável pelo evento e por auxiliar o principal modelo então ele andava bem ocupado. Foi graças a isso que eles estavam filmando somente agora, a uma semana do prazo acabar para enviarem o vídeo. 

— Cheguei! Desculpem a demora, Jongin demorou a chegar na agência porque nem estava aqui em Seul. Daí tive que esperar ele para poder finalmente acertar tudo por lá e poder vim para cá. Está tudo bem? Já podemos começar? — Baekhyun chegou falando todo esbaforido e até meio descabelado. 

— Claro, vamos começar logo para que a gente termine cedo e possa aproveitar um pouco do lugar. E também eu trouxe comida! Assim a gente faz um piquenique aqui. — Chanyeol falou já bem mais contente com a chegada do amigo. 

— Comida? Ok, vamos logo porque eu tô morrendo de fome e tô louco pra experimentar o que você fez, Chanyeol, já que o Baekhyun sempre comenta comigo sobre as comidas deliciosas que você faz, mas nunca leva nada para que eu possa saborear, esse ingrato. — Sehun comentou fazendo Chanyeol rir um pouco e ficar vermelho por saber que o amigo fazia aquele tipo de comentário. 

— Vocês dois podem aproveitar. Eu só vim mesmo gravar e já vou voltar pro escritório. Mesmo que eu tenha deixado tudo ok quero adiantar algumas coisas pra amanhã. — Baekhyun falou e acabou nem reparando na cara triste que Chanyeol fez. 

— Tudo bem... Então vamos começar logo. 

Novamente seguindo as cores de roupa dos personagens, Chanyeol estava com uma camisa branca sem estampa, casaco amarelo e uma calça de lavagem clara. Já Baekhyun estava com algo mais social, camisa branca e blazer amarelo claro junto com uma calça também de lavagem clara. Eles mais do que nunca estavam parecendo um casal com as vestimentas parecidas o que acabava sendo o diferencial na hora de vencer cada etapa e ganhar elogios na internet porque eles seguiam a risca as roupas e as cores que os personagens das animações usavam. 

Como já dito por Sehun, essa era uma cena que não fazia parte de uma animação musical, então a ideia era somente filmar eles enquanto eles olhavam para as nuvens. Ia ser rapidinho então eles começaram com Chanyeol puxando Baekhyun para deitar à sombra de uma árvore e quando já estavam confortáveis começaram a olhar para o céu. De início não conseguiam ver nada, mas logo Baekhyun apontou dizendo ver uma girafa ou algo próximo daquilo. 

— Aquilo não é uma girafa, Baek. — Chanyeol rindo falou para o amigo. 

Baekhyun só fez rir e quando Chanyeol passou a olhar para o céu e a tagarelar sobre várias coisas que podiam existir além daquele azul bonito ele percebeu o quanto era feliz graças ao seu melhor amigo e ao jeito único dele. Ficou ali uns bons minutos olhando para o Park e só parou quando Sehun falou que tinha acabado de filmar e ficou perfeito. Claro que ele preferiu não completar o comentário falando que tinha ficado assim graças a cara de trouxa apaixonado que o Baekhyun ficou fazendo enquanto olhava para o Park. 

— 

— Beleza, agora podemos comer não é mesmo? Chanyeol, por favor alimente este pobre cinegrafista. — Sehun tinha o dom para o drama e sabia disso. 

— Bom enquanto vocês ficam aí aproveitando eu estou indo — Baekhyun começou falando, mas reparou que Chanyeol não estava tão ok assim. — Chanyeollie, se eu pudesse eu ficava mesmo, mas você entende que preciso terminar isso o quanto antes, não é? Ai posso voltar para ser todo seu. Posso levar um doce? Do que é? 

— Não, tudo bem, Baek. Claro que eu entendo. E... É de morango. Fiz alguns, porque como achei que a gente ia passar a tarde aqui... E... Claro que você pode levar. Toma. — Chanyeol falou abrindo a cesta e dando permissão para que o amigo pegasse. 

Baekhyun acabou ficando um pouco mal, mesmo que não fosse culpa de ninguém, porque ele realmente queria poder ficar. Aproveitou que Sehun estava tirando foto um pouco afastado e chegou mais perto do maior, fazendo um carinho nas bochechas dele. 

— Você está lindo hoje. Sério. Amarelo combina com você, com os seus cachinhos soltos que estão um pouco arrepiados porque estávamos deitados. — Riu, fingindo tirar alguma coisa do cabelo de Chanyeol só para implicar. 

— Obrigado, Baek. E toma, vai logo antes que realmente acabe ficando a tarde toda aqui. — Chanyeol falou rindo um pouco e aproveitando do carinho de Baekhyun.

— Tudo bem. Mais tarde te mando uma mensagem, está bem? — Falou isso e beijou a bochecha macia que Chanyeol tinha desde sempre. Sorriu e saiu andando. 

— Sério, eu teria o maior gosto em ser tio dos filhos de vocês. — Sehun comentou enquanto pegava uma tortinha. 

Chanyeol só fez rir.

— 

Baekhyunnie [22:30]

Chegou bem em casa?

Grandão [22:35]

Cheguei. E Você? Conseguiu resolver tudo por lá pelo escritório?

Baekhyunnie [22:42] 

Sim. Tudo ok. Esse final de semana é o desfile e depois disso vou ter um tempo descanso. Vou te recompensar por todo esse tempo que a gente ficou sem se falar direito ♥️ 

Grandão [22:50]

Mal posso esperar então ♥️

✨🏰✨

" _Computador, defina 'dança'"_

_Quarta etapa Wall-e: Wall-e e Eve dançando no espaço_

Na semana que se seguiu Chanyeol enviou o vídeo para o e-mail da page, não esquecendo de postar também no seu perfil do instagram.

No final de semana ele foi acompanhar o desfile do escritório onde Baekhyun trabalhava. O amigo estava uma pilha de nervos, pois era seu primeiro projeto solo no escritório, logo seu apoio foi essencial para que o Byun ficasse mais relaxado no dia da apresentação que acabou sendo um sucesso.

Após isso, enquanto esperavam o resultado do concurso, Chanyeol foi recompensado como Baekhyun prometeu. Aproveitando que o Byun estava finalmente livre, se curtiram muito fazendo maratonas de séries, passeando e indo a restaurantes. Algumas vezes estavam na companhia de Sehun e Kyungsoo - o ator, além de se mostrar uma excelente companhia, também indicou alguns dos melhores lugares para se aproveitar uma boa refeição.

Durante esse tempo, Baekhyun e Chanyeol perceberam que estavam cada vez mais próximos e era uma aproximidade diferente do que sempre tiveram. Baekhyun e a sua necessidade de sempre estar tocando no maior e Chanyeol cada vez mais entregue a esses carinhos e momentos que diziam tudo enquanto não diziam nada.

Toda essa aproximação foi, portanto, muito bem aproveitada e não tinham do que reclamar porque depois de dias só se comunicando por mensagem era bom para um ter a presença do outro como sempre. Claro que aproveitaram pouco porque Chanyeol não trabalhava, mas tinha a faculdade com os trabalhos intermináveis. Mas de qualquer forma, tudo estava de volta ao normal. Ou tão normal quanto dois melhores amigos reciprocamente apaixonados, mas não confessos, podiam estar.

— 

— Não sei mais como manter a uma cara de surpresa a cada vez que sai o resultado do concurso. Chanyeol, pode começar a fazer as malas porque é claro que a gente vai ganhar. — Baekhyun começou a se gabar ao olhar a lista de ganhadores da terceira etapa que a page postou no instagram. 

— Você é tão convencido. Já reparou que só sobrou cinco casais e que são justamente os que estávamos analisando e vendo que os vídeos deles também são muito bons? — Chanyeol argumentou, tentando manter um pouco os pés no chão. Apesar de achar que sim, tinham grandes chances de ganhar a tal sonhada viagem pra Disney.

Chanyeol andava tão focado nisso que chegou a algumas noites atrás a sonhar. Foi um sonho muito engraçado e bom porque ele estava participando do Chá da Cinderela, um dos eventos mais concorridos do parque temático. O chá ocorria no castelo da princesa, aquele mesmo castelo que aparece no símbolo de abertura de todos os desenhos do estúdio, e era preciso meses e muita sorte para conseguir uma vaga. 

O pensamento sobre o sonho fez com ele sorrisse ao lembrar do final dele: estava para terminar o chá e quando ele levantou e começou a ajustar seu vestido (ele estava vestido como Branca de Neve!), Baekhyun apareceu num cavalo branco pronto para lhe levar para o castelo que eles tinham como lar. Chanyeol quis gargalhar porque somente ele, um doido pela Disney e apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, podia ter uma mente que pudesse imaginar aquilo. 

— Chanyeollie, do que você tá rindo? Eu tô perguntando a onde vamos fazer a cena da quarta etapa — Baekhyun estava olhando para o amigo esperando uma resposta. 

— Planetário! — Chanyeol sorriu. Desde que ele viu a lista de cenas românticas a serem realizadas ele imaginou essa etapa sendo realizada nesse local específico e que ele e o amigo amavam. 

— Por que eu não imaginei isso? É claro que só podia ser lá. Chanyeollie, você é demais. — Baekhyun falou fazendo um afago na cabeça do amigo. 

— 

Estavam na segunda semana de maio. Baekhyun ainda continuava a ficar doido com os projetos a serem criados no escritório de moda onde trabalhava, mas nada fora do normal. E Chanyeol estava conseguindo respirar melhor antes que o temível final de semestre chegasse. Assim resolveram fazer naquela semana a filmagem do filme Wall-e. 

Essa era a animação favorita de Baekhyun, inclusive a única coisa de pelúcia que tinha no quarto eram um Wall-e e uma Eve que ganhou no natal de Chanyeol, por isso ele estava especialmente animado com essa filmagem. 

— Muito Bem, meus pombinhos que não são tão pombinhos assim, mas tem que supostamente fingir que são — Começou Sehun, somente para provocar. — Como vai ser dessa vez? É de Wall-e, não é? Vocês pretendem dançar? 

— Eu estava afim de tentar uns passos, mas o Baekhyun se negou. — Chanyeol comentou com quem não quis nada, mas no fundo queria sim mexer com o melhor amigo. 

— Ah pronto, você vai jogar isso na minha cara? O Wall-e e a Eve não ensaiaram antes. — Argumentou o Byun que apenas observava os amigos começarem a rir. 

— Mas então como vai ser? Vou colocar a música para tocar e vocês vão só... Sair dando piruetas por aí? — Sehun perguntou. 

— Yeol, a gente não ensaiou das outras vezes e deu tudo certo. Vamos só vê no que dá. Vamos fazer como o Wall-e e Eve e sentir a música, hmmm? — Baekhyun falou, se aproximando de Chanyeol. 

— Tudo bem. Vamos fazer assim então. — O maior respondeu, sorrindo. 

— Ok! Vamos lá então! — Sehun falou, pegando a câmera para começar a gravar e soltando o play da música que tocava na cena da animação.

Computador, defina "dança" 

Dança: Uma série de movimentos envolvendo dois parceiros,

onde velocidade e ritmo combinam harmoniosamente com a música 

Não podiam ir pro espaço em si, mas o planetário deu conta do recado porque eles estavam num salão enorme que faziam projeções de planetas, nebulosas, estrelas e outros corpos celestes de uma forma que quem estivesse lá dentro e estivesse se movendo teria a impressão de que as projeções estavam a seguindo. 

Chanyeol estava com uma camisa mangas comprimidas e calça brancas e Baekhyun estava com uma camisa amarela e calça de lavagem preta. Eles começaram a se mover de forma tímida, mas quanto mais a música ia crescendo e chegando ao seu ápice mais eles se moviam de modo rápido. Hora dançando sozinhos, hora se esbarrando e olhando de forma profunda um para o outro e sorrindo de forma sincera e única. 

Então uma hora os próprios corações pareciam querer sair da caixa torácica e pular para fora dançando e gritando "eu te amo". Baekhyun sentia que a partir dali eles podiam ultrapassar uma barreira significativa e, quando num movimento chegou mais perto de um Chanyeol que começava a ficar ofegante, o maior entendeu o que ele pretendia.

Baekhyun olhou profundamente em seus olhos e abaixou o olhar para os lábios cheinhos e que pareciam gritar o desejo que ambos tanto ansiavam naquele momento. Chanyeol fechou os olhos apenas esperando.

E então os lábios se encontraram. E foi incrível.

Quem se próximo primeiro não importava, o que importava era que Chanyeol estava ali e Baekhyun estava sendo a pessoa mais feliz do universo ao sentir os lábios do amigo irem de encontro aos seus lábios depois de tanto tempo os desejando. Chanyeol estava em êxtase, segurava nos ombros de Baekhyun como se eles fossem um suporte, tendo que aguentar todo o amor que ele sentia pelo amigo. 

Inicialmente foi um selar que rapidamente evoluiu para vários selares e quando se tocaram as bocas já se abriam prontas para se finalmente se encaixarem. As línguas, ávidas uma pela outra, se encontram e daí o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais profundo. Chanyeol começou a subir uma mão, parando na nuca do amigo e começando a fazer um carinho nos fios de cabelo dele. Baekhyun aproveitou para levar as mãos para a cintura do maior, como que para se assegurar de que ele não iria escapar dali, o que claro não iria acontecer de forma alguma. 

Foram anos e anos de amizade, beijos e beijos que foram impedidos de serem dados por causa de um sentimento bobo de uma suposta rejeição, mas que finalmente foram agraciados e pagos em um encontro no universo de espaço infinito que formavam Chanyeol e Baekhyun naquele momento.

Quando o ar começou a fazer falta e se afastaram eles finalmente perceberam que A não estavam sozinhos ali e agora teriam que lidar com um Sehun fazendo brincadeiras bestas até o fim da vida deles e B uau... Eles realmente se beijaram! Se separaram um pouco mais e cada um deu um sorriso simples que dizia que estava tudo bem.

— Então né gente... A filmagem ficou boa. Na verdade muito boa. Claro que o final vai ter que ser cortado, a não ser que vocês queiram dar isso de presente aos seguidores de vocês que vivem pedindo por uma cena com beijo. — Sehun desatou a falar, olhando para os dois como se não fosse nada demais o beijão que eles tinham protagonizado a pouco.

— Ah... Ok. Certo. Obrigado novamente Sehun. — Baekhyun começou a falar enquanto ainda segurava Chanyeol pela cintura que, envergonhado, colocou o rosto no vão do pescoço do amigo como quem quer se proteger de qualquer coisa que fosse. 

— Beleza. Ah. Então vou indo. A gente se vê logo pra editar e vocês poderem enviar o vídeo. — Sehun, totalmente risonho, foi falando enquanto deixava os dois a sós.

— Ei, Yeollie... Ei, olha pra mim vai. O Sehun já foi, estamos só nós dois aqui. — Baekhyun começou a falar enquanto distribuía beijos pelo cabelo do amigo. 

— Baekhyun... — Chanyeol começou a falar, ainda com a cara enfiada no pescoço de Baekhyun. 

— Diga, grandão. 

— Eu amei o seu beijo... 

— Ah Chanyeol, você vai acabar comigo desse jeito. — Baekhyun começou a falar a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça — E sabe de uma coisa? Eu não amo só o seu beijo, eu amo você por inteiro. 

Chanyeol não soube muito bem como processar aquilo, mas seu coração batendo infinitas vezes mais rápido provavelmente soube como e o que queria.

– Eu quero você, Baekhyun.

– Eu também te quero. Te quero tanto que você nem tem ideia, Chanyeol. – Apertou o maior em seus braços. 

Chanyeol retribuiu o abraço e assim eles ficaram no meio da sala de projeção do planetário com os corações batendo perto da velocidade da luz. 

— 

Amor [16:34] 

Soo, eles se beijaram!

Meu Fazendeiro [16:40]

Finalmente. E os anjos dizem amém!

✨🏰✨

_Mas aqui, à luz das estrelas_

_Bem aqui, vejo o meu lugar_

_Sim, aqui consigo sentir_

_Estou onde devo estar_

_Quinta etapa: Enrolados: Rapunzel e Flynn Rider no barco durante o Festival das Lanternas_

Chanyeol e Baekhyun apesar de diferentes tinham algo fortemente parecido: eles não sabiam enrolar. Eram diretos, decididos, sinceros. Claro que cada um do seu jeito. Chanyeol pensava antes de falar, ponderava, mas no fim sempre seria direto. Já Baekhyun não, ele pensava depois, porque para ele essa coisa de enrolar não funcionava. Se tinha algo pra resolver, que fosse feito logo e pronto. 

Então assim que saíram do planetário eles resolveram ir até a casa do Baekhyun e conversar. Sentiam mutuamente que além de continuarem a se beijar, eles precisavam colocar na mesa o que estava exatamente acontecendo ali. 

Foram no carro do Byun, o percurso não demorou quase nada porque o Byun morava no centro. Desceram na garagem do edifício do menor e assim que entraram no elevador se aproximaram e se abraçaram. Sempre houve a necessidade dos toques, principalmente pela parte de Baekhyun, mas agora que tinham tido o primeiro beijo essa necessidade aumentou. Se multiplicou. 

— Yeollie, você quer comer alguma coisa? A gente pode pedir. — Baekhyun perguntou enquanto segurava o maior em seus braços. 

— Hmmm acho que agora não, não quero comer. Mas talvez mais tarde... Uma pizza de quatro queijos. — Ele disse todo dengoso assim que começou a receber carinhos no cabelo e de alguma forma ele conseguiu se apertar mais ainda no abraço. 

— Claro, eu peço depois então — Falando isso Baekhyun levantou o rosto do maior que estava no seu pescoço. — Tão lindo meu Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol estava acostumado com os carinhos e elogios vindos do amigo, mas agora era diferente. Eles haviam se beijado logo após terem recriado uma das cenas mais lindas da Disney. Aquilo não tinha como ser mais perfeito, mas Baekhyun como sempre conseguia se superar. 

— Baekhyun... — Chanyeol chamou sem qualquer intenção e o menor como se tivesse entendido aproximou os lábios dele, dando início ao um beijo casto.

— 

— Aqui estamos. Preciso dizer uma coisa. Você também tem algo a me dizer? — Baekhyun começou assim que chegaram ao seu apartamento e sentaram no sofá. 

— Tenho. Mas queria primeiro te ouvir. — Chanyeol respondeu. E Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em concordância dando início a sua fala. 

— Eu gosto de você. Na verdade sou completamente louco por você, Chanyeol. Já havia algum tempo que eu tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos, mas não sabia como deveria te dizer ou quando deveria dizer. Mas aqui estamos. — Baekhyun falou e ficou a olhar para o maior esperando alguma resposta. 

— Eu também gosto de você. — Chanyeol disse e depois voltou a se calar. 

Baekhyun se aproximou do maior e começou a fazer um carinho nas bochechas dele. 

— Só isso? Eu não mereço uma declaração completa? — Ele perguntou de forma risonha. 

— Merece. Merece mais do que isso, é só que... Eu tô com medo, Baek. Ao mesmo tempo que estou nas nuvens porque meu melhor amigo corresponde ao meu querer, eu tenho medo de te perder. E se não der certo? Eu quero você, eu quero muito, muito você. Mas... Estou com medo. — Chanyeol acabou desabafando. 

— Então é isso? Puxa, achei que fosse dizer que gostava de mim mas não o suficiente pra querer algo. — Baekhyun brincou um pouco pra quebrar o clima pesado — Lembra que lá em janeiro, quando você me perguntou, eu não quis participar do concurso? 

Chanyeol fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Pois é — continuou Baekhyun. — Eu não quis aceitar porque eu estava com medo de disso tudo acabar passando algum limite que eu criei na minha cabeça doida e magoar você porque até aquele momento eu não sabia que você correspondia ao meu sentimento. Mas logo em seguida, graças a um bebê sensível que eu amo muito, decidi deixar isso de lado e entrar de cabeça com você nesse concurso. E deu certo, chegamos até aqui e agora, independente do resultado eu tenho você como você me tem. Não posso prometer que vamos viver um mar de rosas, igual aos filmes da Disney que você tanto gosta, mas posso te prometer tentar todo dia te fazer feliz igual esses desenhos te fazem feliz. Podemos tentar? Hm? Não acha que a Disney está tentando juntar o maior casal que há? Você e eu no caso? — Chanyeol começou a rir. 

**—** Baekhyun… Você não existe. — Chanyeol respondeu, logo em seguida foi parar no colo dele e começaram outro beijo cheio de significados. 

O mais importante era que dentre esses significados, um deles queria dizer que sim, eles iriam tentar.

— 

Junho chegou e com ele veio o resultado para a quinta e última etapa. Chanyeol e Baekhyun passaram e causaram uma comoção nas redes sociais com o vídeo de dança no planetário, mais comentários e mais likes e eles olhavam para aquilo tudo em estado de êxtase. Passado alguns dias os dois começaram a pensar o que fariam para a última sequência que deveriam encenar. 

A cena era linda, Rapunzel e Flynn em um barco em meio das várias lanternas descobrindo que o lugar deles era ali, compartilhando aquele momento um do lado do outro. Chanyeol sempre chorava nessa cena, e da vez que assistiu ao lado de Baekhyun ele acabou meio que molhando a camisa do amigo. Baekhyun fazia questão de lembrar o seu grandão daquele dia. 

— Kyungsoo vai nos acompanhar dessa vez porque Sehun está viajando durante essa semana, tudo bem pra você? — Baekhyun começou a falar assim que entrou no apartamento do amigo. 

— Claro, gosto muito do Kyungsoo. Principalmente porque ele é muito mais calado que o Sehun e não fica fazendo piadinhas — Chanyeol respondeu relembrando todas as vezes que teve que ouvir as piadas nada discretas de Sehun. Gostava dele, só não sabia ainda como lidar com o jeito do marido de Kyungsoo. 

— O Sehun você aprende a ignorar como tempo. — Comentou Baekhyun rindo um pouco da fala do melhor amigo. — E a filmagem podemos marcar para esse final de semana. Falei com ele e ele estará com tempo entre as gravações do seu novo drama que ainda está no comecinho. 

— Ok. E como vamos fazer dessa vez? Estamos em Junho e não consigo lembrar se terá algum evento esse mês aqui por perto onde poderíamos estar em meio a lanternas... — Chanyeol falou, um pouco preocupado porque talvez eles tivessem que pensar em uma alternativa. 

— Relaxa, amor. Eu já sei o que vamos fazer. E será uma surpresa. Você confia em mim pra que eu possa fazer isso? — Baekhyun, que estava a alguns passos de distância do maior, falou começando a se aproximar e enlaçando a cintura de Chanyeol.

— Claro que confio. — Chanyeol respondeu e em seguida se abaixou para deixar um beijo nos lábios do menor.

— 

— Então você magicamente conseguiu fechar esse bangalô, vai encher de lanternas que você está fazendo, soltar a música pra criar um clima e esperar o Chanyeol chorar. — Kyungsoo falou olhando para o menor que estava dentro do local ajeitando as lanternas. 

— Hmmm... Basicamente é isso. Se o Chanyeol vai chorar eu já não sei. — Baekhyun respondeu sem olhar para Kyungsoo. 

— E onde está a nossa Rapunzel? 

— Está vindo. Ele estava na faculdade, vai passar no apartamento para se arrumar e depois vem para cá. — Baekhyun respondeu logo em seguida levantando e admirando a disposição das lanternas que ele tinha feito conforme o modelo que achou na internet que ensinava como fazer as lanternas de Enrolados. 

Antes que Kyungsoo soltasse algum novo comentário Chanyeol chegou. Ele ia começar a falar algo, mas parou e ficou admirando o bangalô cheio de lanternas. E Kyungsoo estava certo porque Chanyeol começou a chorar. Baekhyun reparando nos soluços que começou a ouvir, olhou para atrás e se deparou com o maior chorando e olhando para si. 

— Baekhyunnie... Isso... Isso... — Chanyeol nem conseguia completar a fala. 

— Surpresa, meu amor. — Baekhyun falou e abriu e os braços para receber o amigo que não perdeu a deixa e correu para abraçar fortemente o menor. — Ei, ei, se continuar a chorar assim vai sair com a cara toda vermelha na filmagem e que eu lembre a Rapunzel não estava assim. 

— Mas... Mas... É que ela não recebeu uma surpresa dessas... Se o Flynn tivesse feito... Ela ia estar com a cara vermelha... Com certeza. — Chanyeol argumentou, fazendo Baekhyun rir. 

— Você gostou? Me diz, quero ouvir o que você achou. 

— Eu amei, Baek. Amei mesmo. – Chanyeol falou olhando nos olhos do menor e começando a se abaixar para capturar os lábios dele com os seus.

— 

Chanyeol vestido com uma camisa de mangas compridas rosa e calça jeans. Baekhyun com uma camisa branca, um colete na cor preta e calça jeans. Para completar o look do maior, Baekhyun pegou uma coroa de flores que ele havia comprado no caminho para o bangalô e colocou na cabeça de Chanyeol. 

— Você está tão lindo, Yeollie. Tão lindo. — Baekhyun falou olhando para o maior e vendo ele começar a corar um pouco.

— Você também está lindo, Baek. Na verdade você sempre é lindo, mas hoje está mais. — Chanyeol falou, mesmo que estivesse ficado mais vermelho ainda. Baekhyun sorriu e fez um carinho na bochecha do maior.

Kyungsoo, pegando a filmadora, perguntou se podia começar, Baekhyun fez um sinal positivo e o Doh deu o play na música e começou a gravar. Ele se sentia um intruso ali, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia grato por estar observando algo tão lindo como aqueles dois se declarando e encenando algo bonito. 

Tantos dias olhando das janelas 

Tantos anos presa sem saber 

Tanto tempo nunca percebendo 

Como tentei não ver? 

Mas aqui, a luz das estrelas 

Bem aqui, vejo o meu lugar 

Sim, aqui consigo sentir 

Estou onde devo estar 

Vejo enfim a luz brilhar 

Baekhyun e Chanyeol eram cada um a luz um do outro e finalmente percebia isso. Percebiam que o certo era estarem ali um do lado do outro. Se completando. 

Já passou o nevoeiro 

Vejo enfim a luz brilhar 

Para o alto me conduz 

E ela pode transformar 

De uma vez o mundo inteiro 

Tudo é novo pois agora eu vejo 

É você a luz 

Baekhyun sorria olhando para Chanyeol e reparando no quanto os olhos dele brilhavam refletindo as luzes das lanternas que ele fez especialmente para aquele momento. Para o maior. Tudo seria sempre por ele.

Tantos dias, sonhando acordado 

Tantos anos, vivendo a vida em vão 

Tanto tempo nunca enxergando 

As coisas do jeito que são 

Ela, aqui, à luz das estrelas 

Com ela aqui, vejo quem eu sou 

Ela que me faz sentir que eu sei pra onde vou Vejo enfim a luz brilhar 

Enquanto a música ia caminhando para o fim, Chanyeol ia chegando perto de Baekhyun e encostou a testa na do menor. Ambos sorriram juntos. 

Já passou o nevoeiro 

Vejo enfim a luz brilhar 

Para o alto me conduz 

E ela pode transformar 

De uma vez o mundo inteiro 

Tudo é novo pois agora eu vejo 

É você a luz 

É você a luz 

— 

— Baekhyun.

— Diga, amor. 

— E se a gente não ganhar? E se eu estiver criando expectativas a toa? — Chanyeol falou com a voz fraquinha, totalmente triste em pensar na possibilidade de não ganharem a tão sonhada viagem pra Disney. 

— Não vou mentir dizendo que não tem possibilidade da gente perder, mas sabe de uma coisa? A gente saiu ganhando. — Baekhyun chegou perto de Chanyeol e levantou o rosto do maior, aproveitando para fazer um carinho nos cabelos macios que ele possuia. — Ganhamos porque agora temos um ao outro. Assim, juntos, com direito a muito beijinhos. Compreende o que eu quero dizer? 

— Sim. Compreendo. 

✨🏰✨

Mas eles ganharam. O resultado saiu na primeira semana de julho e ficou acertado que a viagem ocorreria em agosto. Chanyeol estava em um estado maravilhado, mal conseguia acreditar que finalmente iria realizar um dos seus maiores sonhos que era conhecer o parque do seu estúdio de animação favorito. 

O último vídeo postado para o concurso viralizou nas redes sociais e Baekhyun e Chanyeol não sabia como lidar com tanto carinho vindo de pessoas desconhecidas que lhes mandaram várias mensagens bonitas. 

Naqueles dias Chanyeol não deixava de sorrir e Baekhyun não conseguia parar de admirar o maior. Não sabia como pode realmente negar inicialmente ao pedido dele para entrar no concurso, mas agora aquilo não tinha mais importância porque tudo que importava era que seu grandão estava mais feliz do que nunca. 

— 

— Meu deus eu só posso estar sonhando. Baekkie, isso é um sonho! — Chanyeol não consiga parar falar dizer isso. 

— Amor, você já falou isso umas mil vezes. E vai por mim, eu sei disso porque contei. — Baekhyun falou, logo em seguida começou a rir.

— Eu sei, mas poxa vida não é todo dia que a gente vê os brinquedos de Toy Story se jogando no chão apenas porque gritamos que o Andy estava vindo! Tipo... Meu deus, eles realmente se jogaram! Eles realmente são brinquedos! — Chanyeol falava aquilo com um brilho no olhar que Baekhyun nunca tinha visto e era a coisa mais linda do mundo. Seu menino estava feliz como nunca e tudo encantava ele. 

Eles chegaram ao parque no primeiro domingo de agosto, ficariam até o próximo sábado e estavam no segundo dia de passeio. Chanyeol já tinha chorado em praticamente todas as atrações que foram, tirado infinitas fotos, abraçado todos os personagens que viram pelo parque e beijado Baekhyun muitas vezes. 

E Baekhyun não podia reclamar de nada porque estava feliz em como Chanyeol parecia estar mais solto e mais confiante em dar o primeiro passo para lhe beijar. Ainda na maior parte do tempo era ele quem tomava iniciativa, mas Chanyeol às vezes lhe surpreendia com pequenos selos e alguns beijos mais profundos que tiravam todo ar e sanidade de Baekhyun. 

Assim, enquanto via o maior abraçar mais um personagem e pensando em tudo que estavam vivendo naqueles dias mágicos, ele arquitetou um plano. Iria fazer uma surpresa e esperava que Chanyeol jamais fosse esquecer.

— 

Era quinta-feira e Baekhyun já tinha tudo organizado para o dia seguinte quando fosse fazer a surpresa para o melhor amigo. 

O plano envolvia o Castelo da Cinderela como pano de fundo, todos os personagens que eles interpretaram ao longo daqueles meses e toda a coragem que Baekhyun iria reunir na hora com uma pitada de emoção e magia que só a Disney podia proporcionar para que aquilo tudo desse certo.

Sexta-feira chegou e Baekhyun estava uma pilha de nervos, mas estava tentando disfarçar para que não estragasse a surpresa a qual Chanyeol não fazia a menor ideia por sinal. 

Estavam passeando de mãos dadas enquanto Chanyeol fazia mais um comentário sobre algum detalhe do parque que lhe chamou atenção. Eles estavam vestidos, a pedido de Baekhyun, com as roupas que usaram quando foram gravar a cena do poço da Branca de Neve. No início Chanyeol estranhou, mas o menor deu uma desculpa de que como era o último dia deles no parques eles deveriam usar para relembrar tudo que fizeram para chegar até ali. O Park se animou com a ideia e então concordou.

Quando finalmente chegaram em frente ao castelo da Cinderela, Baekhyun ficou a postos e contou mentalmente se todos os personagens estavam ali. Após confirmar que sim, eles estavam todos lá, Baekhyun apontou para algo atrás de Chanyeol, que até aquele momento estava tirando uma foto do Byun em frente ao castelo. 

Chanyeol olhou para atrás para ver o que o melhor amigo estava apontando e quando virou novamente ele estava ali de joelhos, segurando uma caixinha e alguns personagens, os personagens que eles interpretaram durante o concurso, se aproximavam segurando cada um uma rosa e um girassol. Ele imediatamente começou a lacrimejar. 

— Baekhyun... O que... Que é isso? — Chanyeol perguntou 

— Eu queria te fazer um pedido. Eu posso? 

— Cla-cla-ro que pode, mas... Mas... — Ele foi interrompido por Baekhyun. 

— Me ouve tá bom? Lembra que eu te falei que estava com medo de aceitar fazer parte do concurso porque as coisas poderiam sair do controle? Meu medo era que você me rejeitasse, mas ainda bem que eu aceitei porque agora estamos aqui finalmente sabendo o que sentimos um pelo outro. Foi com certeza a melhor coisa que fiz na minha vida. — Baekhyun percebeu que o maior começou a chorar e resolveu concluir logo para poder correr para abraçá-lo. — E essa certeza me trouxe até aqui, me trouxe até você e a vontade de te fazer ser o meu namorado. — Baekhyun pegou a caixinha e abriu, mostrando ao amigo as duas correntinhas com pingentes do castelo símbolo da Disney e perguntou — Então, você aceita? Aceita, Yeollie, namorar comigo? 

Chanyeol não esperou mais nada para se jogar nos braços do menor e afundar o rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo o perfume que lhe remetia a amor, segurança e paz. 

— Aceito. Aceito. Aceito. Aceito. Aceito. — A cada vez que ele respondia, era um beijo que ele recebia de Baekhyun. 

— Então vamos levantar, quero colocar o presente lindo que comprei pra você. 

Eles levantaram, Chanyeol quase caindo no processo o que só fez eles começarem a rir como dois bobos que eram. Baekhyun colocou a correntinha no pescoço dele enquanto Branca de Neve e o príncipe, Lady e Trump, Carl e Ellie, Wall-e e Eve e por fim Rapunzel e Flynn lhe entregavam as rosas e girassóis, cada um com um sorriso no rosto e dando os parabéns pelo pedido. Depois Chanyeol colocou a correntinha no pescoço de Baekhyun e quando ele virou para si Chanyeol não perdeu tempo em lhe beijar, ouvindo os aplausos das pessoas que somente naquele momento eles se tocaram que estavam ali assistindo a surpresa preparada por Baekhyun. 

Se afastaram devagarinho um do outro, com sorrisos enormes no rosto. Estavam transbordando. 

— Eu te amo, príncipe. 

— Eu te amo, Branca de Neve. 

Começaram a rir. 

Eles sabiam que não seriam um casal perfeito tal como aqueles das animações que Chanyeol tanto admirava, mas eles tinham amor. Muito amor. Tanto que eles tiveram do jeitinho deles um final feliz digno da Disney.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí? Chegaram todos bem até aqui, mesmo com essa alta dosagem de açúcar e melação Chanbaek? Espero que sim :D
> 
> Muito obrigada por lerem!  
> E se quiserem bater um papo sempre tô disponível no twitter @/abolseiro.


End file.
